A Pizza Delivery
~~~~tobofosho (This is my first Creepypasta, Feel free to tell me how to improve and how to do better next time! :D I woke up to the sound of rain smashing against my window. Great, another day of dealing with my asswipe of a boss. I got up and got dressed, not caring about my smell or how I looked, I just wanted to get the day over with. I went to the kitchen to grab my keys and head out to work, when the phone rang. I thought to myself: "This could be a good day after all." I picked up the phone and to my surprise, my boss was talking without being loud. I asked him what was up. He responded by telling me I was switching to delivery boy duty. My eyes widened. I thanked him many times and got to my car, when suddenly, questions started to drip in my mind. Like, "What happened to the other delivery boy? I assumed that he quit or found another job." I got to work and put my things down on the counter. My boss greeted me with a (surprisingly) happy expression. I greeted with the same and told me to unwind for a bit until orders were ready. Since it was about nine in the morning, I got to relax for about three or four hours until calls came in. One of the calls happened to be a five pizza pie delivery. I was stoked not only because it was 5 pizzas, but it could be a party, which means a mega tip! I got to my car and put in the co-ordinates my boss gave me. And sure enough, I was on my way. It was a pretty long drive, but man, those pizzas smell good. On the way there, I started to have doubts in my head, I was in the middle of no-where, Only animals can be seen and huge fields for a long distance. But because I wasn't really the Oh, better turn back now, nothing here! kind of guy, I decided just to keep going. I looked at the time, Holy crap! I need to get these delivered, I put the petal to the metal and sped for it. Keep in mind, No signs or police around these parts, so I was pretty much OK. It was a rough journey but I managed to get there in time. When I got there, I was pretty disappointed and scared a little. For one, the house looked like one of those Victorian old houses. Second, It looked like no one was home. This had to be a mistake. I rang my boss a couple of times and asked him to repeat the exact address he gave me, nothing changed. He was getting impatient and told me to knock on the door at least. I walked up to the door, gave it a knock and yelled: "Pizza Delivery!" Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. I decided to try one more time, Because I would worry what would happen if I came back with five pizzas. Remember, Asswipe boss. Your five pizzas!. The doorknob started to move. I could hear the clicks of the door unlocking. Alarms started to go off in my head. But I had to make this delivery. A middle-aged man opened the door with a wide grin that I thought was humanly impossible. "Five Pepperoni Pizzas sir?" He nodded and asked me to come inside. I had the quickest glance inside possible, No way I was going inside some guys house. I said no. But he insisted and I didn't want something bad to happen. So I went inside. I walked in, staring left and right of what was left of wallpaper. I didn't want to be rude, so I said Nice decorations you have sir. He nodded slightly again, Before saying; I left my money upstairs, I'll be back, Don't go.. anywhere. As he walked up the stairs (barely) I had the chance to properly absorb the atmosphere around me. First, His wallpapers looked like someones cat had just came in and out. And the smell, Oh god, It smelt like a skunk rubbed with a garbage can. Even though he told me not to, I had a bad feeling about what was happening, I'm what you call a Final Destination person. I think of the worst case scenario, And the worse case is, I will be trapped with a homicidal maniac. I saw out of the corner of my eye a door ajar. I could hear him angrily fumbling about, No way was he looking for money. I set down the pizzas and slowly got down the steps. I could hear everything down there, Some pipes leaking, some rats moving and.. Muffled sounds. I ran down and switched on the light. This man was keeping a woman in a cage, Human centipede-style. I was shocked, attacked by anxiety. I had to free this lady. I grabbed the key off the table and unlocked it. When I heard the sounds of the stairs creaking. Not the basement. Upstairs. We had to go. My heart was about to jump out my chest. I grabbed the woman's hand and fled for it. I opened the door to the man staring at me, holding a loaded .45, The words he said were Get. Down. Now.. No way out. He came towards us, Forcing us downstairs. I had to do something. I spotted the door and slammed it shut on the mans hand, Screaming in pain, We ran, Got in the car and drove off, never looking back. After Investigations, The woman's name was Katie Clark and the mans name was Kevin Clark. Apparently, Kevin was an abuser to his wife, And he got so mad he put her in a cage, starving her for days. After that, You guessed it, I quit my job and I now work at a local Grocery Store. It pays a little better and has security. Not much has been said more about Clark, But one thing I know is that when I was driving, I remember seeing his face on my rear-view mirror for a split second. That face. Is something. You cannot forget. ---- Thank you for reading. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Fixed